


El toque del olvido

by Hachisunohana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachisunohana/pseuds/Hachisunohana
Summary: ¿Has visto a esas personas que no se dejan tocar ni un cabello?, realmente pensarías que son muy molestas ¿no? A veces uno quiere su espacio, y hay que respetarlo pero ¿llegar al punto de utilizar guantes para que nadie te toque? es una locura.¿Hay un secreto detrás de todo eso?Allen es un chico amable, cálido, gentil, apuesto y un gran pianista pero técnicamente no deja que nadie le toque.¿Por qué?Kanda es un chico gruñón, serio y a veces violento pero descubrirá algo que lo atará a ese chico albino.-Mi toque es de olvido- Le dijo mientras retiraba sus guantes - Si me tocas, me olvidas... Por eso... Kanda olvida a este chico que... -Tocó su rostro con suma delicadeza y le susurro al oído -Que tiene "El toque del olvido"
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Yullen - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

_El tiempo se va_   
_Llevándose sin piedad_  
 _Recuerdos que_  
 _Nunca llegaran_

**No queda nada a que aferrarse.**

Si nada, si solo el tiempo comenzara de nuevo, si nunca hubiera existido esa guerra no podríamos así, no deberíamos sufrir, las vidas que se perdieron fueron muchas y el sufrimiento era constante, nadie sabía qué hacer, nadie sabía que seguía. Todos eran libres, absolutamente libres, ya no había tal peligro, ya no existía. 

Entonces, ¿por qué no lograban conciliar el _sueño_ ?, ¿por qué no olvidaron a la inocencia y al conde ?, ¿por qué sentían que algo faltaba ?, ¿por qué se sentían tan... _vacíos_ ?

**¿Crees qué fue incorrecto tomar su mano?**

Estiro su mano mientras dejaba salir una pequeña lágrima de su ojo, la cual registró rápidamente la marca que se vio de bajo de este mismo, era el único que faltaba, era el único que se había negado a olvidar todo, a dejar todo atrás. .. A dejarlo a él atrás.

Sonrío al ver que dormía con el entrecejo fruncido, ni dormido dejaba de fruncir lo, era algo típico de él. Se removió al sentir la presencia de su persona, pero sabía que eso ya no importaba, porque no quería verlo elegir el _caos_ y después verlo _arder_ mientras él solo observaba, tanta desolación que había pasado que la mera sería feliz incluso si no era con él.

**Me acerco lo suficiente para tocar, pero tu huyes.**

Otra lágrima cayó por su rostro que, a pesar de que sufrió su derrumbarse, seguía siendo una sonrisa cálida y la vez llena de ternura. Susurro con su voz algo roca y quebradiza algunas palabras mientras su mano temblorosa y llena de miedo tocaba delicadamente el largo cabello de aquel que dormía plácidamente. 

"Lo siento" fue su último susurro mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba suavemente aquel rostro que nunca más volvería a tocar en su vida. Le dijeron un _adiós silencioso_ , dejaría que olvidara todo aquello que tanto daño le había hecho, que los había unido, haría que lo olvidara todo y saliera del abismo dejándolo solo a él, no importaba que solo ellos salieran si con eso eran felices.

Él lo había dicho, era un egoísta por aquel, pero ese era su deseo. Todo fue desapareciendo mientras se convertía todo recuerdo de los noa, del conde, de la orden oscura, de sus amigos y de él mismo en cenizas, nada sería grabado y de eso se necesitaría él. Le dio un último beso en los labios mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía dejando una estela blanquecina, y aunque él no lo recordara jamás, sabía que _su corazón de él y de la azabache siempre tenía el mismo_ , no importara dónde estaría o si se separaban. Un solo ser, aunque nunca estuvieran juntos. 

**El tiempo se está desvaneciendo.**

Incluso en días lluviosos, ese chico de cabello blanquecino no dejaba de tocar el piano, era admirado por todos, ya la vez odiado. A él no le importaba eso, de echo agradecía, a veces, que eso fuera de lo que pasara, dentro de sí sabía que no podría llevar una vida normal nunca más, no desde de su maestro le había dicho eso.

Esa era su carga y la de nadie más, y aunque puede tener sus ventajas, ocupar ese _toque_ para nada, no le gustaba, y se prometió _no utilizarlo_ a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Y hasta el momento todo iba bien, y aunque a veces se alejaba de todos y le dolía, sabía que era lo mejor, porque si bien es cierto no puedes evitar que toquen siempre. No, llegará un momento en el que lo hagan y por eso él siempre se alejaba.

**¿Para qué formar lazos si al final terminaran olvidándome?**

Nunca hay que juzgar, pero al él lo juzgaban, no había un solo día en el cual al pobre chico albino no le dijeran un insulto o incluso le molestaran. No, no había forma de escapar de aquel, había acompañado solo de su soledad y de su silencio muchos años, más de los que recordaba, y llegó un punto en el que dejó de intentar acercarse a los demás, ya no importaba si no lo elegían para hacer equipo de trabajo con él, o lo lo hicieran aún lado en deportes, ni lo los años se pasaran volando, ni lo sus _amigos_ ya ni si querían supieran de su _existencia_ o incluso lo que no recordaran su _nombre_ .

Ya daba igual, porque al final de cuentas sabía que nadie de esfuerzo en recordarlo, ni en su casa, ni en la escuela, ni tan solo en los más profundos _sueños_ que suelen tener las personas.

**Deje de esforzarme hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni recuerdo el olor de las bellas flores de aquel entonces.**

¿Desde hace tiempo que había olvidado lo que era tener una amistad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le importo hablar con alguien más? Y el bronceado mencionado "Bienvenido a casa" ¿Dónde había quedado ?, ¿Dónde había quedado _ÉL_ ? Sabía lo que había olvidado, pero incluso muy dentro de su corazón identificado que seguían unidos, aunque no era así. Solo se tenía a sí mismo y eso bastaba.

Independiente y fuerte, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una cicatriz en el pecho, sin importar nada e importándole todo. Era su carga, su tan _preciado_ don, aquel que solo él poseía y que fuera como fuera era _suyo_ y únicamente de él. No había nadie más que le ayudase y aunque lo odiase siempre recordaría aquello.

**El que me olviden no significa que yo pueda olvidar, porque este es mi don.**   
**El ser olvidado y nunca olvidar.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Entre los mares de la agonía,_   
_y luz de dolor,_  
 _sin saber la respuesta,_  
 _sin saber cómo pedir perdón._

Un día más, un día menos; eso ya daba igual, si el cielo estaba despejado o estaba nublado, no le importaba en lo más mínimo dado a lo él lo miraba de la misma manera. Siempre lo mismo; día y noche, solo era el recuerdo de una historia sin terminar. Las hojas quedarán con palabras escritas en tinta negra, sin embargo, la tinta se terminó y la historia quedó inconclusa.

\- Buenos días- Sabía bien que no podría contestar alguna, pero el tan solo pensaría eso cambiaría era lo que haría que se despertara por las mañanas. La gran cama se vio tan sola, no había nadie con quien compartirla, sonrio ocultando, como era su costumbre, aquellos bellos ojos que poseía.

El trayecto de aquel lugar, al que no puede llamar "hogar" hacia la escuela, era algo largo, caminaba por el frondoso bosque verde, pasaba por encima del tronco de un árbol que se tenía sobre un lago, seguía caminando por el bosque y antes de salir de este se asomaba por todos los lados para que _nadie lo viera_ salir de ahí, después de eso seguía el camino de la gran ciudad. Al llegar, lo de siempre; acomodaba sus cosas al final del salón de clases, en la banca más apartada que queda justo al lado de la ventana, y quedaba ahí mirando hacia las afueras donde solo se divisaban algunos árboles, el pasto y un pequeño pasillo.

A pesar de parecer estar observando las afueras, no lo hice, se perdía en sus recuerdos, aquellos que solo él poseía, aquellos que tenían su pecho doler y sus ojos arder, pero no lo evitarían, era algo que, como siempre, él había tenido elegido con tal de salvar a los demás.

-Etto ...- Escuchó que detrás de sí alguien que dejó de su atención, se le hizo raro, porque era muy temprano y casi nadie llegaba a esa hora.

\- ¿Mmm? - Volteó la vista y miró a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul, la cual le miraba con algo de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Tú ... tú eres ... Walker san? - El albino se sorprendió un poco al ver a Lala justamente ahí, y además de que ella le habla y que normalmente era evitado e ignorado por todos los demás. Le sonrío mientras asentía con su cabeza -Yo soy Lala, mucho gusto Walker san-

Lala le extendió la mano al modo de saludo, sin embargo, Allen dudaba si tomala o no, observa su mano por un momento mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho su maestro años atrás. Desvió levemente la mirada y acerco su mano inguantada, tomo su mano y Lala solo le sonrío.

-Disculpa ... Pero ¿por qué usas guantes con este calor? - Inocentemente la chica de cabellos rubios había hecho una pregunta que tal vez no debió hacer, ya que Allen le miró con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros - ¿No hablas? -

Allen sufrió de mantener la compostura y parecer que el ver a Lala en forma humana no le afectaba, pero siempre era difícil ¿por qué siempre era lo mismo ?, la pobre sufre un mes repitiendo la misma acción y esta vez, aunque quería que fuera diferente no lo era, aunque había llegado temprano para que no le viera había sido en vano, de nuevo.

-Si ...- Susurró mientras alejaba su mano, no podría seguir así por más tiempo.

-Walker san ¿pasa algo? - Preguntó la rubia mientras con su mano tocaba el cabello del albino este de inmediato se separó abrupta mente cayendo al suelo, en ese momento Lala se quedó quieta.

\- ¡Lala! - Pero ya era tarde, de nuevo, lo mismo de nuevo, sabía que el resultado sería el mismo. Se convirtió rápidamente y acercó su mano, pero de inmediato la detuvo, dudando si tocarla o no, Allen comenzó a temblar al ver Lala con la mirada perdida, y con su mano y cuerpo entero completamente congelado -Lo siento ... lo siento - Y de nuevo repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Lala camino a su asiento ignorando completamente al albino, se sentó y poco después de esto ella regreso de nuevo, por así decirlo, el albino apretó sus puños con fuerza, regreso a su asiento y escondió su mirada entre sus brazos, Lala volteó a donde Allen, pero una vista de ella no había _nadie_ en ese lugar.

-Lo siento-

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3


End file.
